In today's networked computing environment, a single organization may have many networks on which many network entities, such as networked devices and systems, are connected. While many network entity monitoring tools exist, such tools need to be installed on each network to receive and monitor messages from devices on each respective network. As a result, each network is monitored separately.
Further, a network and system monitoring system may be able to receive and process messages from some, but not all network system entities. However, the organization may desire to use a single network and system monitoring system to monitor all network entity messages.